This disclosure relates to a fracture fixation system for repairing bone fractures. The fracture fixation system includes a locking cap having internal threads configured to engage a wire and external threads configured to engage a bone plate.
Bone deformities can develop if a bone fracture is not adequately repaired. Fracture fixation systems are commonly used to align and fixate bone fragments to reconstruct a fractured bone. One known fracture fixation system includes a bone plate and multiple fasteners that are inserted through openings in the bone plate to fasten the bone plate to bone on both sides of the fracture. The fracture fixation system may additionally use wires to provisionally stabilize the bone fragments during a repair.